In addition to the central disk, individual clutches generally have just one single pressure plate, which can be coupled directly or selectively to the central disk, whereas, in the case of dual clutches, there is on each side, in addition to the central disk, a pressure plate, which can be coupled selectively in alternation to the central disk in order to transmit the torque respectively to one of the two transmission sections.
According to an earlier patent application DE 10 2013 209 011.0, which is not a prior publication, the passages are formed by ribs and/or grooves provided in the central disk and/or the pressure plates. In this arrangement, the ribs and grooves are formed on the outsides of the central disk and, if appropriate, the pressure plates. With such a design, very good cooling of the individual components of the clutch is already possible.